Perseus Di Angelo: Son Of Hades
by EliteQuad
Summary: Mark Jackson(Poseidon), Annabeth Chase(Athena), and Thalia Grace(Zeus) first go to Westover Hall because Grover sensed 3 powerful half-bloods who turn out to be children of Hades. Goes along with The Titans Curse book, but instead of Percy being a son of Poseidon, he is a son of Hades. Find out what's different and what's similar. Atalanta going into pairing. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Westover

**A/N: Me: OK Welcome To My First Story Ever. It's An AU Where Percy Is Bianca's Twin And There Is A Son Of Poseidon Named Mark. OK On With The Stor-**

 **Percy: Wait, You're Forgetting The Disclaimer!**

 **Bianca: Yeah!**

 **Me: Ok.**

 **Disclaimer: I'm 14, Do You Think I Could've Written Such Awesome Stories?**

Chapter 1: Westover Hall

Mark's POV:

The Friday before winter break, mom drove Thalia, Annabeth, and me to a school called Westover Hall. It turns out Grover has found 3 powerful half-bloods here. It was an 8 hour drive to Westover Hall.

As we pulled up, Thalia wiped some fog off her window. "Oh yeah. Fun." She said sarcastically.

Westover Hall looked like an evil knight's castle. It was all black stone, with towers and slit windows and a big set of wooden double doors. It stood on a snowy cliff overlooking this big frosty forest on one side and the gray churning ocean on the other.

"Are you sure you don't want me to wait?" my mother asked.

"No, thanks, Mom," I said. "I don't know how long it will take. We'll be okay."

"But how will you get back? I'm worried, Mark."

I hoped I wasn't blushing. It was bad enough I had to depend on my mom to drive me to my battles.

"It's okay, Ms. Jackson." Annabeth smiled reassuringly. Her blond hair was tucked into a ski cap and her gray eyes were the same color as the ocean. "We'll keep him out of trouble."

My mom seemed to relax a little. She thinks Annabeth is the most levelheaded demigod ever to hit eighth grade. She's sure Annabeth often keeps me from getting killed. She's right, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

"All right. Stay safe." my mom said.

"We will Ms. Jackson." Annabeth said. We then exited the car. The cold air cut through my coat like ice daggers.

"Your mom is so cool, Mark." Thalia said once the car was out of sight.

"She's OK." I admitted. "We should get inside."

"I wonder what made him sound the distress call if he's already found them." Thalia remarked looking at the school.

"Probably a monster." Annabeth speculated.

* * *

 _ **(I'm skipping the meeting with Dr. Thorn and Mrs. Gottschalk. It's a stupid thing to me.)**_

* * *

"So Grover why did you sound the distress call if you've already found the half-bloods?" Annabeth questioned.

"Monster." He simply replied.

"Who?"

"Dr. Thorn."

"Who are the half-bloods?" I questioned.

"Over on the bleachers." He pointed to three kids who were sitting there. Two boys and a girl. They all had olive skin and black hair. The girl, who looked the same age as one of the boys (About 14), wore a green floppy hat, black jeans, black shirt, and a jacket. The youngest boy was hunched over a deck of cards with the oldest boy looking over his shoulder. So they looked like siblings.

"OK, let's act natural." Thalia suggested.

"Good idea." I replied. Annabeth grabbed my hand while Thalia grabbed Grover's.


	2. Chapter 2: Being Taken

Chapter 2: Being Taken

Percy POV:

I was sitting on the bleachers with my twin Bianca and our younger brother Nico when our vice-principal Dr. Thorn grabbed us and took us out into the hall. He then told us to stand to the side while he walked into the shadows.

 _ **(I'm skipping to the cliff.)**_

"Turn around." Dr. Thorn ordered us. We obeyed.

"You should be happy. You are joining a great army." He told us.

There was the sound of helicopter blades behind us. "Here's your ride." He grinned evilly.

"What ride?" The boy who came with us asked. Thorn ignored him.

Suddenly 3 kids ran from behind Dr. Thorn.

"Get away from them!" A blonde girl said.

"How about no."

The other girl who had black hair and wore punk clothes slapped her bracelet which turned into a shield which made everyone but me flinch at. Then she pulled out a Mace can out of her pocket, which turned into a spear. She charged.

 _ **(Skipping to Artemis' tent.)**_

"Mark Jackson, Bianca Di Angelo, and Perseus Di Angelo. Lady Artemis requests thee." (I _**HATE**_ old English. Bare with me if I mess up.) The girl named Zoë said. Then she walked, not even checking if we were following; which we were.

As we entered, I noticed Artemis sitting inside on a chair. She looked confused but mostly at me.

"Would you please sit down." It didn't sound like a question. My sister Bianca and I sat right away. But the other boy, Mike? No Mark, didn't sit until Zoë forced him to.

"I asked you to come here because, for Bianca, I would like it if you joined my hunt, Perseus since you are her twin, I would like your _permission_ ," I think her asking me took a lot out of her, "and Mark we will talk when Perseus, Bianca, and me are done."

"Now Perseus, would you allow your twin to join the hunt?"

"If she wants to, who am I to stop her? I will stand behind any decision she makes." I replied.

Then Artemis turned to Bianca. "And do you want to join?"

Bianca looked conflicted. After about a minute, she answered, "I do want to join, but my brothers. They're all I have left."

Artemis just nodded at this. "Even though you don't want to join, you are still welcome here in the hunters camp."

 **A/N: Next chapter is the quest. Now, please review and I don't care if you flame, I'm immune. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reviews

Answer to reviews:

Poltermania: Remember, this is my first fanfiction, but thanks for the suggestion! I will try to do as you suggest. I know I said this already, but thank you again. Thanks a million.

blackdaniels: I will try to make longer chapters, but the way I write is write what I remember from the books and use ideas from other fanfictions, but my way. Also, the reason why the updates seem rushed is because the first two chapters were ideas I had, but I decided to put them up on here.

I will do as you ask. When you review, I will take your opinion into account. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Poll

There is a poll on my profile asking if you like this story so far or not. Please vote on it.


	5. Chapter 5: AN To Clear Things Up

**This is Just To Clear Things Up**

 **I am not abandoning this story, it's just I need some plot ideas.**

 **I'm also telling you that Artemis, Atalanta, And/Or Athena might be joining. That means one, all three, or just two will be joining in the pairing.**

 **Also, tell me any characters you want me to add. I might turn this into a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. It depends on your reviews.**

 **PM me plot ideas, the pairing, and characters you want.**

 **BTW! I don't care if you flame cuz...**

 **WHAT DOESN'T KILL YOU MAKES YOU STRONGER AND I AM PART PHOENIX, AND A CHAMPION OF HESTIA!**

 **Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Anywhooooooo, please review, fav, and all that.**

 **Signing off,**

 **Elite_Quad**


	6. Chapter 6: Quest

Chapter 3: Quest

Percy POV:

 _ **(This Will Be At When Zoe Gets Her Prophecy.)**_

The Oracle opens her mouth and green smoke comes out. A voice says:

 _Five Shall Go West To The Goddess In Chains,_

 _One Shall Be Found In The Land Without Rain,_

 _The Spartan Of The Dead Shows The Trail,_

 _Campers And Hunters Combined Prevail,_

 _The Titan's Curse Must One Withstand,_

 _And A Parent Shall Perish By A Child's Hand._

 _ **(Going To The Meeting.)**_

'Well Zoe seems angry. Must be because of the Son of Poseidon wanting to go on the quest.' I thought.

"We don't need thy help, _boy._ " Zoe spat at Mark.

Marks face went red with fury. "I went on every major quest since I got here. You _need_ me." He yelled back.

Chiron stomped his hoof to get everyone's attention. "Let's just let Zoe decide and get on with this." He said calmly.

Zoe nods in agreement. "I'll take Phoebe, Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover."

I step out from the shadows I was hiding in. "I need to go Ms. Nightshade."

"And why?" She asks intrigued.

"Because the prophecy says so. I am the Spartan of Death." I say calmly. Everyone's jaws drop, but I continue. "Allow me to formally introduce myself and my siblings." Nico and Bianca jump out of the shadows. "I am Perseus, son of Hades and these are my siblings, Nico son of Hades and Bianca daughter of Hades. We were born during the time of Sparta's 300 was created. We are our fathers immortal lieutenants." Throughout the whole speech, everyone's jaws dropped even further.

"And we accept." A mysterious voice says from behind everyone. Everyone turns around and see…

 **A/N: Cliffy! I love my cliffy's as much as Uncle Rick. Hoped you enjoyed. Don't kill me for the cliffy.**


End file.
